starlightstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
At the start of the game, you may pick between the following classes: ((Apprentice)) ((Duelist)) ((Magus)) ((Rogue)) ((Squire)) § Once you reach level 30, you may pick your sub class and evolve your character even further. All the basic information for an educated pick can be found below! Note: Once you reach level 40, you may pick a totally different class and start over - keeping your silver, Star Coins, your pets, your name and all your characters current perks!!! Don't like the new class? Switch back or pick a different one The Apprentice Basic Class: Apprentice The Apprentice gathers his knowledge from studying books. He is able to use technology and magic and combine it to powerful attacks. This class is also able to deliver support and heals if required. Weapons: Books Armor: Robe Skills Style: Magical Attack, Scientific Support Secondary Class A: Surgeon The surgeon has specialized in medical treatment. He is a must have for a successful party. Not only can the surgeon support the party with his medical treatment, but he also has the ability to use buffs to his advantage. Weapons: Books Armor: Robe Skills Style: Scientific Treatment Secondary Class B: Gearhead Through magic and his technology, the Gearhead is able to concentrate on powerful attacks and use his skills to his advantage. Weapons: Books Armor: Robe Skills Style: Scientific and Magic Attack The Duelist Basic Class: Duelist The Duelist is a skilled gun man. He wields a gun in each of his hands and he fires his shots rapidly and always accurately. Weapons: Guns Armor: Light Armor Skills Style: Range Physical Attack Secondary Class A: Bombardier The Bombardier gives up the gun for a cannon. He also upgrades to a heavy armor for better protection. Now, the destructive force of his cannon can smash the enemies into the ground in no time! Weapons: Cannon Armor: Heavy Armor Skills Style: Wide Area Range Physical Attack Secondary Class B: Gunslinger Hours of training and practice allow the Duelist to grow into the Gunslinger. His attacks are even more powerful and now the Gunslinger is able to attack two targets at once! Weapons: Guns Armor: Light Armor Skills Style: Rage Physical Attack The Magus Basic Class: Magus The Magus is a magical novice that uses spell power for his defense. He travels around the world to learn new and useful skills. Weapons: Staff Armor: Robe Skills Style: Magical Attacks Secondary Class A: Hexer With more knowledge and skill, the Magus becomes a Hexer. Now, his magical abilities are even more powerful and nothing but fear can be seen in the eyes of a Hexers enemies. Weapons: Staff Armor: Robe Skills Style: Magical Attacks Secondary Class B: Sage The Sage chose a different path from the Hexer. A Sage focuses on the magic used to cure and bless people. However, a Sage also knows how to defend himself and his friends. You should not underestimate the abilities and importance of this class. Weapons: Staff Armor: Robe Skills Style: Diverse Blessings and Heals as well as Magical Attacks The Rougue Basic Class: Rogue' '' The Rogue is quick and deadly. The art of his combat has been handed down through centuries. He prefers light armor to increase his flexibility. Weapons: One-Handed Swords and Daggers Armor: Light Armor Skills Style: Melee Physical Attack Secondary Class A: Swiftblade As the Rogue becomes more skilled, he can improves into a Swiftblade. His combat looks almost like a beautiful, yet lethal dance. Weapons: One-handed sword or dagger, dual wielding a sword. Armor: Light Armor Skills Style: Melee Physical Attack Secondary Class B: Assassin The Assassin gives up his sword and finds love in using dagger. He specializes in the element of surprise and overwhelms his enemies with his speed. Weapons: One-handed sword or dagger, dual wielding a dagger. Armor: Light Armor Skills Style: Melee Physical Attack and Assassination Techniques. The Squire Basic Class: Squire If you are looking for a good melee class, that knows how to swing a strong weapon, then Squire might be just perfect for you. The heavy armor protects the Squire from the enemies and the variety of skills allows you to be a strong asset within the battlefield. Weapons: Two Handed Sword, Hammer, Axe or One Handed Weapons and a Schield Armor: Heavy Armor Skills Style: Melee Physical Attack Secondary Class A: Legionnaire The Legionnaire is more skilled at using two handed weapons to his advantage and therefore sticks always to his weapon of choice. Although the Legionnaire is still well protected, he concentrates on his destructive force and is a great melee DPS character. Weapons: Two Handed Sword, Hammer or Axe Armor: Heavy Armor Skills Style: Massive Melee Physical Attack '''Secondary Class B: Guardian' Picking the Guardian as your secondary class can be a wise decision. The Guardian is a great defensive character with a one handed weapon and a shield. His a great asset in a party, as his shield protects the party from evil! Weapons: One-Handed Axe and Schield Armor: Heavy Armor Skills Style: High Defense